1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an FM or FM-stereo-pickup device, and more particularly to a personalized FM-TV, pickup-audio adapter in combination with a pocket-size stereo radio, the pickup-audio adapter being arranged to receive FM and FM-stereo TV signals.
With the introduction of stereo cable television which now includes Music Television, HBO, Showtime, as well as movie channels and other video programs not normally found on regular radio FM bands, there has arisen a need to provide a personalized means for receiving these selected input signals without forcing others to listen to a selected program.
Typically, the sound generated by such stations must be received through the TV unit itself, and thus the audio produced is such that all those within hearing range of the TV are subjected to the music emanating therefrom. As is often the case, one individual might enjoy a particular type of music provided by a given TV channel, while another individual might not appreciate the same program.
Hence, the present invention has been designed to provide an overall answer to the above-mentioned problem, one important object of the present invention being to provide an FM-pickup adapter that allows one--through the use of the adapter in combination with a miniature personalized FM radio and headphone set--to tap and select a given TV-audio input without interfering with the program input of the TV itself.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an FM-pickup adapter as mentioned above that can be readily connected to a TV-input signal prior to the signal being received by the TV or a cable-converter unit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device of this character that is capable of receiving and selecting signals from several sources, including cable television (CATV), master antenna television (MATV), satellite master antenna television (SMATV), satellite television--or even a common outdoor antenna.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an FM-TV adapter that is easily interconnected to any type of TV-input signal, and allows for individual adjustability of station selection as well as complete volume control.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an FM-TV adapter that has relatively few operating parts, so that the adapter is easy to service and maintain.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a device of this character that is simple in construction, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The characteristics and advantages of the invention are further sufficiently referred to in connection with the accompanying drawings, which represent one embodiment. After considering this example, skilled persons will understand that variations may be made without departing from the principles disclosed; and I contemplate the employment of any structures, arrangements or modes of operation that are properly within the scope of the appended claims.